


[Cover Art] for Room 89: Sex by Salambo06

by justacookieofacumberbatch (buffyholic)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffyholic/pseuds/justacookieofacumberbatch





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salambo06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Room 89: Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635379) by [Salambo06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06). 




End file.
